Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for reproducing an image, and a computer-readable storage medium that stores a computer program code for executing the method.
As performances of photographing apparatuses have been improved, various photographing apparatuses may photograph and store not only a still image but also a moving image. Also, photographing apparatuses provide various functions, for example, inputting of a memo regarding an image or storing of geographical information.